


Needs and Obsessions

by r2mich2



Series: r2mich2's The Avengers Request Fanfics (2012 series) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fluff, Hinted -...wait a minute. Why did that suggest a goddamn pairing from the Labyrinth???, Hinted Tony/Bruce, M/M, Outdated Fanfiction, Written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2mich2/pseuds/r2mich2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Don't let the title fool you this is nothing but cute or something idk what it is)</p><p>Tony's obsession with Bruce Banner's "other guy" leads to a short afternoon of him trying to push Bruce to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs and Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an outdated fanfic I wrote by request in 2012 for The Avengers after the movie came out. There's nothing uber romantic or anything but it's cute and I'm sharing it here on my AO3 finally. Enjoy lol

Tony Stark had a knack for bothering Bruce…and not some little need that could be satisfied but an obsession that was constantly fueled by will to do as he pleased.  
  
He often poked with things, electrocuted him from time to time, sent things flying his way…but never was Tony granted what he was really looking for. He never got that satisfaction of seeing the one thing he wished for the most.  
  
Bruce had come to realize Tony liked fooling around in the lab and workshops more than he originally thought. At first he thought Tony was just trying to find out the limits to which he could push the scientist but…then he began to find that Tony was often standing there waiting with his hands together and this look in his eyes that reminded him of a little girl that wanted more than anything to see the one thing she loved most-right when she was about to get it.  
  
Originally he thought it would remain just in the lab too…  
  
But here he was, watching as Tony attempted to cook dinner and kept throwing rather angry comments his way or accidentally tossing things or letting things slip that normally wouldn't.  
  
Tony was getting clumsier about trying to hide his desperate need to examine Bruce while he 'hulked out' and Bruce thought it was about time he say something before it escalated and he couldn't control his anger anymore.  
  
"Tony," He said curtly from his seat on the couch, painfully aware that the past few jarring comments that came from Tony may or may not have been to entice the Hulk out of its cage.  
  
The billionaire only looked up from his cooking for a second, eyes darting back to look and possibly check if Bruce was going green or what. There was that fleeting look of hope that soon melted when he noticed the other scientist was just sitting there. No shaking, no trembling or growling…just sitting there.  
  
He frowned, turning his head back to the pan of steaming food. This was the third time he nearly set it on fire.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, expression not changing as he poured an already open water bottle over the burning food.  
  
Bruce tried not to show his disappointment in Tony when he turned away with such a dejected look. "It's come to my attention that you're…well, trying to get the…other guy to come out." His voice shrank a little more than he'd have wished for.  
  
Tony didn't respond. He just dumped the contents of his pan down a trash bin and started over as if he didn't hear it but Bruce knew he did.  
  
"Tony…this is serious. If it does happen than I could hurt you and everyone in New York City." He warned, getting up from his seat on the couch so he could approach the counter and possibly warn Tony the next time he nearly set something on fire.  
  
Yeah that'd probably be the best way to go.  
  
Bruce leaned against the counter of the bar, watching as Tony attempted to cook something again. He had been working on his culinary skills since the last dinner the Avengers team had together as a whole that didn't involve shawarma.  
  
They had all been instructed to bring some food they made at home. The only things edible were Bruce's lasagna, Pepper's steak, and some Russian dish that Natasha had conjured up from her pantry. Clint had proceeded to bring a box of donuts and store-bought cookies. Everything else wasn't near the state of edible.  
  
He sighed, resting his head on his hand. "Tony, I don't want to hurt you." He sounded tired but there was an undertone of seriousness as he spoke. His eyes were locked on the genius across from him as he attempted to get the point across.  
  
Tony's shoulders visibly slumped as he turned again, his eyes catching Bruce's.  
  
"Do you want me to apologize or beg for your forgiveness? I can get on my knees." He asked, waving the pan at him menacingly. "I'm a scientist and curiosity is our one weapon." He warned.  
  
Bruce rolled his eyes, not really believing the whole ordeal coming out of Tony's mouth.  
  
He shifted so both his arms were resting on the table again. "Tony, I just want you to be more careful and if you can…stop with this whole thing." He said in a pleading tone. He was done dealing with the whole spilling things on Bruce or poking Bruce with sharp things.  
  
Bruce Banner just wanted some peace.  
  
Tony stared at him, giving him that look of 'you know me', and quite frankly, Bruce did. He knew the antics would never stop. They might for a day or two but they'd slowly increase again until the desired results.  
  
Then if Tony wasn't happy…well, they'd keep happening and it'd never end. Bruce would just have to live with it.  
  
"I warned you that I was a fan." Tony said with one of his evil smirks, knowing he didn't have to explain. Bruce remembered his statement of being a fan of his whole 'big green rage monster' condition. He also remembered all the damage he did to everything and from what he heard…he did a number on Natasha the first time they were aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. airbase.  
  
Bruce sighed again, shaking his head as he watched Tony go back to his cooking. He was about to add salt rather than sugar and immediately Bruce walked from his side of the counter to Tony's side, catching Tony's hand before he could.  
  
He smiled when Tony scowled. "Wrong." Bruce said simply, picking up the sugar and placing it beside Tony's stove. He knew better than to attempt to hand it to Tony because the billionaire would only say something unpleasant back.  
  
"I know, I know." He pulled his wrist out of Bruce's grip immediately, angry look still plastered to his face.  
  
Bruce only shrugged, walking over to the trash can where he could see several meals that were either charred, or turned into jello. He was beginning to fear his next meal from Tony's hands. He might just have to hulk out and eat it with a green stomach instead.  
  
It was hard to picture dying from food poisoning…but hey if Tony was cooking then it was quite possible. No wonder he always made dinner whenever he was around.  
  
"Tony…you really need to hire a personal chef or something." He stated, hands on his hips as he stared down at the mess.  
  
The billionaire only laughed. "I have you for that, Banner."  
  
"I could infect it with my work. Why trust me?" Bruce stated, eyes darting back to Tony as he wandered back over, standing a few feet away for safety.  
  
Tony only laughed. "Why trust you? You could become a giant green monster of death. Why should I trust you?" He turned, pan still in hand as always when he aimed it at him to point. Unlucky for Bruce though, the steaming hot mess of a crepe that came flying at him was too quick and Bruce was splattered with hot crepe goo.  
  
"Now that was not on purpose!" Tony instantly shouted in defense as he cowered behind the pan in his hands as if using it as a shield and inadvertently attempting to protect the arc reactor in his chest.  
  
Bruce stood, frown plastered to his face, eyes changing to a bright green…  
  
But in a split second it was gone and Tony was staring at Bruce with amazement. He saw the look change, the eyes had gone Hulkish and he could tell there was that anger but there Bruce was, all human and fleshy and pink.  
  
"Woah." Tony muttered like some spooked teenager.  
  
Bruce shook some of the goop from his hair, face red from the heat and the blood gushing through his veins from his heart beat rising even for that small moment.  
  
"Care to help me?" He said after a little while, a bit upset by the still shocked Tony Stark standing a few feet away from him.  
  
Tony seemed to snap back to it, having probably not believed that Bruce hadn't hulked out, or completely at least. "Sureeee…." He spoke, walking forward tentatively as he grabbed a towel from the counter and tossed it to Bruce.  
  
Soon they were both wandering towards the bathroom with Tony holding an extra set of clothes for Bruce in hand. "So why didn't you…?" He didn't need to finish for Bruce to understand.  
  
"Because."  
  
Apparently that upset the genius billionaire but Bruce didn't say another word. It was simply because Tony was Tony and if it was Tony who did it then Bruce simply wouldn't get angry.


End file.
